jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ramiel Diux
'Ramiel Diux' or as he is more commonly known 'Decieus' is a Sith Lord. Biography Early Years Ramiel was born on the World of Coruscant. His mother was a Diplomat from the Outer Rim and his Father was a Jedi with the New Republic Order. At the age of 6 Ramiel began to show signs of being a Force Sensitive, though his father ignored and suppressed these signs, having taken it upon himself to deem Ramiel unworthy of the chance to become a Jedi and exploit the power he had within him. Later on at the age of 11, Ramiel had gotten into a fight with another child, and in his anger he unknowingly called upon the force to aid him in this struggle, resulting in the death of the other child. Ramiel's father told him of the danger of using his power, leading him to believe that it was a bad thing and something that should be feared, in this Ramiel promised him that he would never use his power again. Ramiel continued to grow and by the age of 14, he common goal in all of his endeavors was to please his father and earn his respect. He did everything from learning about the Jedi to try and honour him, to showing kindness and fairness to all people, like his father told him to always do, to even showing up at the Jedi temple to see him. However finally, even after everything, Ramiel felt that no matter what he did for himself or others he was never able to do his father proud, Ramiel joined the Republic Military at the age of 16, enlisting as an infantry trooper. In Service of the Republic Ramiel served 2 years as a trooper, campaigning all across the galaxy on many endeavors, Ramiel earned several Military Decorations such as the Intarus Medal of Bravery, the Republic Star of courage and the Corial Order of Valor. In the beginning of his career, he completed his basic as one of the top in his class. Commended for his perfectionist work and his effective leadership, Ramiel was known as a model trooper. After basic training, Ramiel was sent and attached to the 52nd Battalion 'Hammerfist'. Stationed on the world of Dantooine. All was well and Ramiel was promoted to the rank of Corporal before the War broke out, a massive war spanning many worlds. This war thrust the young Ramiel into a Hell like none he had ever seen before. Ramiel moved along with his unit from planet to planet, campaigning for the New Republic and carried out his orders as told, killing many in service of the greater good. It was not long before a Jedi by the name of Li-Kon Jinuan began to lead Ramiel' unit. Continuing the Campaign Ramiel continued to serve with Valour, Duty and Courage in the face of any enemy. By the War's end he had met with the Jedi several times, each with the cryptic Jedi alluding to Ramiel's uncovered talent and power. Once the War was completely over, the Jedi offered to train Ramiel as they revealed to him that he was a Force Sensitive, and could be trained in the ways of the Force. Ramiel accepted and was then put under the tutelage of Jedi Knight Sarius Cado. A Jedi, Like His Father Before Him Once under the tutelage of Sarius Cado, Ramiel began his training as a padawan. Just as his Master, Sarius, had done. His Master before him had also served in the Republic Military before becoming a Jedi in the Service of the Order. Already with vast knowledge of combat and tactics, Ramiel proved to be an asset to the Jedi Council whenever they needed any insight into the workings of a full scale campaign or planet to planet inter-galactic conventional strategic tactics. Ramiel learned exceptionally quickly under Master Cado, just as he himself had done. Ramiel exceeded the standards for lightsaber combat as well as proficiency in the Force. Ramiel studied under Sarius for two years. Moving from planet to planet, conducting operations as directed by the Jedi Council. after two years of studying under his Master, Ramiel was deemed ready to undergo the trials by his Master and the council, an occurrence that was extremely rare, made only for exceptional padawans. After undergoing and completing the trials, Ramiel was inducted fully into the Order as a Jedi Knight and his padawan braid was cut. He became a Jedi Knight and fulfilled the wishes of the council, just as he did before, though now it was without the constant over watch of his Master. While on a mission in the under ground of Coruscant, Ramiel was contacted through the Force by a Sith by the name of Amun, offering him power and freedom, and to fulfill these dreams he need only seek him out on Kashyyyk. Ramiel promptly got into his starfighter and punched in the coordinates for Kashyyyk. To Fall and Rise Again Ramiel sought out the voice that had reached out to him on Coruscant to find that it was Darth Amun of the Kashyyyk Sith Order. He offered him power and freedom within his grasp, he need only take Lord Amun as his Sith master and become his apprentice. Remembering the constant belittlement of Sarius and his constant reminders to Ramiel of how he must exercise self restraint if he was to ever get anywhere, Ramiel accepted and quietly fell. He was inducted into the Kashyyyk Sith Order by Lord James Loyderas and given the title of Darth Decieus. He then received his new Sith saber and began to study the teachings of the Sith under Darth Amun. ]] Decieus would continue to learn much from Amun, and as well at some points Lord Electrix, about the dark side of the Force. As he gained power he also gained knowledge of Sith Magic and the different aspects of the Dark Side. After some time his old Master Sarius Cado engaged him in a duel, in attempts to turn him back to the light. After almost being bested, Sarius escapes and Decieus is only left with more hatred for the Jedi he had turned from. Continuing his training under his master he learned all he could of the Dark side. Decieus also aided his master in hunting down one of Lord Amun's old enemies from his past Owen Kenobi. After learning much from him and hunting Jedi, Decieus was finally named a Massassi of the Kashyyyk Sith Order, soon after he was given a Fleet of his own as well as troops to command. After their training and consttruction had completed Decieus took command of the 21st 'Archangels' Legion as well as the 'Archangels' Fleet. After hunting Jedi, for Lord Amun as his personal Assassin, Decieus was finally deemed ready to under go the trials to become a full sith. Under the watchful eyes and evaluation of Lord James Loyderas and Lord Electrix, Decieus, alongside his sith brother, Invictus, underwent and passed his trials, ending it with being doused in the blood of Jedi and being reborn as a full sith of the Kashyyyk Sith Order. Power and Darkness Decieus was named a full sith and given a crystal of his choice for his lightsaber. He chose the Qixoni crystal and was given it. He then continued to hunt Jedi all over the Galaxy in the name of the Kashyyyk Sith Order. He began to offer tips to apprentices that were new to the order and it was not very long before he would have the responsibility put upon himself to raise another. While he was on Kashyyyk, a young Iridonian came to the planet seeking power. Decieus promised him just that and more. Falling to the temptations of the dark side, Ultio rose a sith and Decieus' new apprentice. He trained Ultio in the power of the dark side, teaching him to rely on his feelings and his emotions to fuel his power in battle and to exert his power over those weaker than him. Teaching him that victory, only if it showed your power over others, was true victory and led him down the path to the dark side. It was not long before another came to him. While he relaxed in a cantina in the Kashyyyk Royal City with some others of the Order, they were approached by a dark man. This man told them of how he was once a source of power in the dark side, but was cut off from the force years ago and he sought a master to help him rekindle his connection to the force. Decieus knew this to be an opportunity and took the man under his wing, after swearing his loyalty to the order he rose, Morderious, and became Decieus' second apprentice. He continued to train them both in the ways of the dark side and hunt Jedi all across the Galaxy. He occupied himself with the training of his two apprentices and hunting of Jedi until his chance and come to demonstrate his devotion to the order and aid in it's expansion across the Galaxy. As well, he became the Chief Industrial Officer of the growing Corporation the Loyderas Corporate Syndicate or LCS. Ascension to Power Decieus searched out the Roche Asteroids in the Mid Rim. As a possible sector to expand the Kashyyyk Sith Order, he wanted to establish it's suitability as an outpost for the Kashyyyk Sith Order. After mush research and scouting, Decieus led the Kashyyyk Sith Order forces in a take over of the Asteroids, with the 'Archangels' Fleet in lead formation, Decieus led all troops in an asteroid to asteroid conquering of the three main asteroids in the belt. After a fierce and intense battle with the local forces, Decieus captured them and disarmed them all and marooned them on a nearby system. After having taken the 3, the 'Archangels' Fleet moved off the belt and back into orbit around them. Lord Amun and his 5th Legion then moved in and took control of the asteroids. Decieus then moved off the system and back to Kashyyyk. Continuing the teach his apprentices. For his dedication, skill and talent Decieus was made Jen'ari of the Kashyyyk Sith Order by Lord James Loyderas. He then continued to train his apprentices in the dark powers while recruiting for the Kashyyyk Sith Order. To see Oneself in Another As the Kashyyyk Sith Order grew and took on more apprentices, very interesting ones became a part of the order, in their own, unique ways.